Force
by FireBlayze
Summary: Unexpected things happen at strange times, as well as a death that never happened. Extreme use of gore and bad language.
1. A Nightmare Begins

**Chapter One**

"That's it, get it all up!" Chris Redfield laughed as Joseph Frost vomited all over the crisp, damp soil.

"Not funny!" Frost managed to say before vomiting again. Jill Valentine walked up to him, rubbing his back. "What did you see in there?" Jill asked, worried at what he had seen.

"Fuck... Fucking hell! Kevin. Kevin was dead! He was fucking decapitated. He was ripped apart for fucks sake!" Joseph managed to blurt out again, sick was now starting to pool over the floor. Albert Wesker, captain of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha squad, walked over to him, checking him over.

"Frost, get ready, we're gonna check the surrounding area for any clues to what may have happened." Joseph lost interest when he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. He quickly snapped around, aiming his shotgun at where the sound had came from, the underbarrel flashlight illuminated the area. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realised nothing was there. Suddenly the sound of movement caught his attention, coming from behind him. He did a 180 degree turn and aimed his shotgun at what was moving, a dog, seemingly with skin feeling off it. Suddenly a loud shout filled the crisp night air, followed by a gunshot.


	2. The Moving Forest

**Chapter Two**

"RUN!" Wesker shouted, firing his Samurai Edge at the oncoming dogs, mowing a few of them down. The dog who had jumped at Joseph now didn't have the top of his head, as it had been fully blown of due to the shotgun. Frost, Chris, Barry and Jill obliged, running to catch up with their captain.

Jill suddenly tripped over a loose tree root and fell, Wesker and Barry stopped as Chris ran back to get her up. One of the bloodthirsty dogs took this to his advantage and jumped at Chris, who was getting Jill up. A gunshot filled the silent night air and the dog fell to the floor, blood pouring out of a wound on its side. "Chris, this way!" Wesker yelled before heading towards a large mansion he had just spotted. He nodded and after helping up Jill, they ran to catch up. Joseph, who was reloading noticed that the dogs were all charging at him. He let out a creepy grin and shot the first one in the head, a cloud of blood covering the dogs behind him. This made the others attack with more ferocity, making Joseph run as fast as he could to catch up with the others.

As they reached the front door Barry noticed that they was missing Joseph. Wesker opened the door and they all piled in, escaping the dogs in the forest. "Sir, where is Frost?" Barry asked Wesker, worried for his teammate. Weker looked out of the large window next to the door. "I don't know Barry. I don't know." He shook his head, looking at the floor.

Meanwhile outside Joseph was running from a steadily increasing group of dogs. "Why wont you just fucking give up?" He yelled, blowing another dogs head off. They kept trying to bite him, each time Frost would fire another shot, or kick them away. He quickly noticed that shooting them in the head was the only way to go with killing these weird dogs. He started running again as he saw more of the dogs approaching, heading towards the mansion that was infront of him.

Joseph finally reached the doors, but they seemed to be stuck, like someone was holding them close. He started pounding his fists against it. "Open the fucking door!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He stepped back, before shoulder barging it. As he connected his shoulder with the door, whoever was holding the door let go, and he fell and slid on the floor. "Shit!" He mumbled, rubbing his head. "Jill? Barry? Wesker? Chris? What the fuck are you going here?" He practically yelled as Wesker closed the door.

"Waiting for you." Wesker said, pulling up Frost. "Where have you been?"

"Dogs. Dogs fucking everywhere!" He was exhaling fast.

"Wait dogs were fucking each other out there?" Chris said with a grin. Joseph turned to look at him before flipping him the bird.

"No you fuckwit, dogs were everywhere, they attacked me. The heads! Shoot them in the heads!" He was mumbling on now as he sat on the large stairs at the end of the room.

"Are you ok though Joseph?" Jill asked, worried for the man.

"Yeah, none of them did any damage to me." He sighed as he started counting his shotgun shells. "Damn, only six left!" The others gave him a look of confusion as he loaded his shotgun. "What? Are we gonna just wait here or are we gonna look for anyone?" He grinned as he stood up.

"Lets go." Barry agreed, stepping forwards. Frost smiled and pumped him shotgun.


End file.
